beneath the gray sky
by caramelhae
Summary: Will pertama kali bertemu dengan Chelsea di dalam sebuah bangunan tua, ketika gadis itu mendobrak pintu, dengan senjata api di genggaman tangan, lalu menariknya keluar. {crossover AU}


**beneath the gray sky**

by tara aozoran.

 **Crossover AU** / **fusion fic** with **Resident Evil 4** ( _game_ ). Karakter adalah properti milik **Natsume** dan **Marvelous Inc** , sementara setting dan universe adalah milik **Capcom.**

 _~Enjoy!_

.

.

.

 _DOR! DOR DOR!_

Letusan pistol mengudara di areal pemakaman yang mencekam; berulang kali, sehingga bunyi ledakan itu bersatu dengan udara yang pekat. Aroma mesiu bercampur aduk dengan bau anyir. Sekumpulan burung gagak berterbangan lintang pukang dari singgasananya di dahan pohon tak berdaun. Gereja tua di sebelah utara bergeming angkuh, seolah menikmati pertunjukan drama aksi yang tengah tersuguh gratis di hadapannya.

Lakon penuh ketegangan, dengan dua orang, yang berpegang teguh pada tekad menjaga keberlangsungan denyut jantung, sebagai pemeran utamanya. Yang satu memegang pistol, dengan bara semangat berkobar di mata; yang satunya mengintil di belakang si pemegang pistol dalam kengerian.

Adapun pemeran figurannya adalah segerombol makhluk menyerupai manusia—yang _bukan manusia_ , atau lebih tepatnya, _bukan lagi_ —yang menyergap mereka berdua dari segala arah, seperti warga mengamuk yang siap memukuli dua pencuri sampai babak belur. Mereka adalah pemeran figuran yang beringas. Berbahaya. Sesifat dengan hewan buas. Siap merobek raga dan menarik jiwa kapan saja.

Namun, tentu saja, gadis berambut cokelat itu tak sudi bila misi yang diembannya gagal karena serangan para kecoa itu. Senjata api bertipe _handgun_ di genggamannya bukanlah sekadar pajangan.

 _DOR! DOR! DOR!_

Satu peluru melesak ke kepala, dua peluru menembus pergelangan kaki. Target berwujud pria paruh baya berpakaian kumal jatuh terduduk, lalu sesaat kemudian, tertelungkup dengan darah mengucur dari kepala, merembes ke tanah yang memang sudah kotor sejak awal. _Bagus_ , batin sang gadis sambil mengisi amunisi secara kilat, _satu tumbang, seratus lagi masih meradang._

"Tikus-tikus ini tak ada habisnya! Memenggal kepala mereka satu per satu hanya akan menghabiskan amunisi!" seru gadis berbandana merah itu, suara femininnya berapi-api, berpadu dengan bunyi tembakan yang bersahut-sahutan. "Kita berlari menuju gerbang di sebelah sana!"

Sang pemuda berambut kuning, yang sedari tadi hanya beringsut kebingungan dengan penuh rasa khawatir di belakang sang gadis yang mengamuk dengan pistolnya, mengangguk saja. Mau menyerang ataupun lari, pemuda itu tahu kalau ia tak bisa melakukan apapun yang bisa membantu; karena hei, _situasi ini_ , _tempat ini_ , _musuh-musuh aneh ini_ —bahkan otaknya masih butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk mencerna keadaan absurd yang membuat kecepatan detak jantungnya melambung hingga batas yang sulit ditoleransi oleh tubuhnya.

Keberadaan gadis berambut cokelat itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak membingungkan; justru menaruh segenap rasa lega dan harapan pada hati sang pemuda, perasaan yang sempat memudar seiring waktu yang dihabiskannya dengan mendekap di salah satu ruangan di gereja tua itu, sebagai seorang sandera tak berdaya.

"Pastikan kau tetap berada dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter dariku!" perintah gadis itu sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Melihat sang pemuda tampak terengah-engah mengikuti, dengan geram ia menyambar pergelangan tangan si pirang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Meski kini memegang pistol dengan satu tangan saja, kinerjanya tak banyak terganggu.

Peluru melesat ke berbagai sisi—ke musuh yang menghadang di depan, yang menyergap dari samping, yang memburu dari belakang—seiring kaki mereka melaju di atas tanah yang gersang. Beberapa kali sang pemuda tersandung, dan beberapa kali pula ayunan kapak musuh nyaris mencabik wajah mereka.

Setelah beberapa puluh detik penuh tensi (sang pemuda berani bertaruh bila hidupnya selama dua puluh tahun sama sekali tak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan semua ketegangan ini), gerbang yang dimaksud oleh si gadis terlihat juga. Memastikan bahwa area yang berada dalam radius sepuluh meter dari mereka sudah bersih dari musuh, si gadis dengan sigap membuka gerbang kayu setinggi lima meter itu dan menghela tubuh sang pemuda ke balik gerbang bersamaan dengan tubuhnya sendiri—dalam satu sentakan.

Sebuah batang besi disambar dan dipakai sebagai penyelot gerbang. Cara mengunci yang teramat tradisional, tetapi tampaknya memberi jaminan yang cukup bagi gadis itu.

Mengelap peluh di dahi, gadis itu menarik napas lega, setelah bermenit-menit bertempur dengan air muka keras. Oh, ia baru tahu kalau bertarung sambil melindungi nyawa seseorang amatlah beda rasanya dengan bertarung seorang diri. Mungkin setelah ini ia butuh cuti.

.

.

.

"Kita … sudah aman?" ragu-ragu sang pemuda bertanya sambil berusaha memperbaiki ritme napasnya yang masih kacau. Saat ini, mereka masih berada di dekat gerbang kayu yang menghalangi akses mereka ke area pemakaman mengerikan itu. Tak pelak, ada kegusaran yang menghantui sang pemuda, takut kalau-kalau para makhluk ganas itu akan memanjat dan berusaha menerkam mereka lagi.

Sang gadis tampak bisa membaca pemuda di sampingnya. "Sejauh pengalaman kami, makhluk-makhluk imbisil itu tidak cukup cerdas untuk menggunakan tangga," ucapnya sambil mengisi ulang amunisi _handgun_ -nya. "Jadi, yah, kita aman … setidaknya untuk saat ini. Jadi ambillah napas sebanyak-banyaknya selagi kita masih punya kesempatan untuk bersantai."

Mendengar jawaban yang tidak terlalu melegakan itu, si pemuda pirang menggigit bibir tanpa sadar. Melihat kecemasan yang terlukis jelas di wajah rupawan sang pemuda, si gadis berbandana merah tertawa. Menepuk-nepuk pundak berlapis setelan putih milik sosok yang lebih tinggi sekitar dua puluh cm darinya itu, ia berkata sambil tersenyum jenaka, "Tenang, anggap saja aku sebagai pangeran yang siap menyelamatkan sang tuan putri yang diculik."

Disamakan dengan tuan putri oleh seorang gadis yang bahkan belum dikenalnya selama lebih dari setengah jam, si pemuda tak tahu mesti merespons bagaimana.

"Ah, kalimat tadi terdengar keren, ya? Tapi, tetap saja …." Mendadak, raut si gadis berubah mendung. Sekonyong-konyong, ia mengerang sambil mengacak rambut cokelatnya frustrasi, "Yang tadi itu benar-benar payah! Seharusnya kumanfaatkan gerobak berisi bahan bakar yang menganggur di dekat gerbang gereja itu! Lalu, akan lebih efisien seandainya aku berlari menyusuri pinggiran pemakaman yang berbatasan bukit, alih-alih mengambil jalan utama yang membuat mereka mengepung dari berbagai sisi! Haaaaaah, sudah kuduga, masalah taktik dan strategi seperti ini bukanlah urusanku—itu adalah bagian Julia! Ke mana pula perginya si nona seksi dan tuan sinis itu!? Masa mereka membiarkanku beraksi dalam bagian keren di misi penyelamatan ini seorang diri!?"

Setelah mencak-mencak penuh emosi, gadis itu diam tertunduk dengan raut suram dan aura-aura tak mengenakkan menguar dari tubuhnya. Berusaha membangkitkan kepercayaan diri sang gadis yang terkena serangan _mood swing_ mendadak, pemuda itu mengatakan, "H-hei, yang tadi itu … sangat keren, kok! Kau melakukan kerjamu dengan sangat baik, sampai-sampai aku kehilangan kata-kata, Nona Chels—"

"Chelsea," gadis itu menyela sambil menaikkan sebelah tangan. "Nona Chelsea totalnya lima suku kata. Terlalu panjang. Telingaku capek mendengarnya. Jadi, Chelsea saja—oh, kalau mau lebih singkat, Chels saja. Supaya lebih ringan."

"Umm, kalau begitu …," si pirang ragu sejenak, "… Chelsea. Aku akan memanggilmu Chelsea."

"Oke!" sang dara bernama Chelsea tersenyum puas. Lalu, sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, ia berkata, "Dan berhubung Tuan William totalnya juga lima suku kata, maka aku akan menyingkatnya menjadi Will saja. Tidak keberatan, kan?"

Daripada meminta persetujuan, itu lebih terdengar seperti kehendak yang mesti diiyakan. Will mengedikkan bahu. "Tak masalah, toh aku sering dipanggil seperti itu oleh keluargaku."

"Tapi aku bukan keluargamu."

Will tersenyum simpul. "Aku berhutang budi padamu, jadi rasanya tak patut bila aku memprotes hal remeh-temeh seperti itu, kan?"

"Mmmm," Chelsea menggumam sesaat, tampak menimang-nimang sesuatu. Detik selanjutnya, ia melempar senyum ke Will. "Hei, sifatmu tak buruk, sepertinya. Awalnya aku sempat khawatir kalau mesti berurusan dengan seorang anak manja yang congkak dan menuntut semua orang untuk memperlakukannya bak raja. Jadi, melihatmu yang seperti ini, aku jadi lega." Sebelah alis Chelsea terangkat, bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum. "Jarang-jarang lho, ada anak presiden yang bersedia dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya tanpa embel-embel penghormatan, oleh seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa sepertiku."

"Bagiku, cara menunjukkan hormat kepada seseorang bukanlah sekadar lewat nama panggilan," tandas Will. "Penghormatan tercermin melalui sikapmu saat berada di depan orang tersebut, dan yang lebih penting, perilakumu ketika berada di belakangnya."

"Hm, hm, aku paham," Chelsea mengangguk-angguk. "Ngomong-ngomong soal nama …." Gadis itu mendengus, tampak menahan tawa. "Kau tak tahu bagaimana reaksi kami sewaktu membaca lembar yang memuat informasi dirimu. Yang pertama kali menyita perhatian kami adalah kolom nama. Serius, nih, tiga belas kata? Kau tidak capek menulis sepanjang itu tiap disuruh mengisi formulir data diri dan semacamnya?"

"Tak ada kata capek bila sudah terbiasa. Lagipula, aku punya banyak urusan yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan daripada memusingkan masalah nama." Will tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak memutar bola mata jengah. "Oh ya … siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'kami'? Tadi kau juga sempat menyebut-nyebut dua orang."

Sepasang mata biru sang pemuda menatap Chelsea lekat-lekat, penasaran. Gadis berambut cokelat itu lantas menjawab, "Mereka adalah rekanku! Kami bertiga dikirim bersama dalam misi ini, misi penyelamatan anak presiden yang diculik oleh kelompok misterius, sebagai tiga orang yang kerja sama timnya tak diragukan lagi oleh para atasan." Ada kebanggaan yang tersurat dari nada bicara dan raut wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Namun, ekspresinya agak jatuh ketika melanjutkan, "Namun karena suatu hal, aku terpisah jalan dengan dua orang itu. Awalnya kami hendak berkumpul terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan misi, tetapi berhubung keselamatanmu adalah prioritas utama, dan kebetulan akulah yang berada paling dekat dengan lokasi penyekapanmu, jadi, yeah, begitulah, aku malah menikmati bagian klimaksnya sendirian."

Mengangkat bahu, Chelsea memutar-mutar pistolnya dengan cuek. "Yah, kurasa ada hikmahnya juga. Dengan begini, aku bisa pamer pada mereka yang masih memutar-mutar tak jelas, sementara aku telah berhasil menyelamatkan anak presiden."

Will menyimak penuturan Chelsea sambil tersenyum. Selalu ada yang berkerlip di mata seseorang yang tengah membicarakan orang yang disayanginya, dan Will menemukan kerlip itu di sepasang mata safir Chelsea. "Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan mereka," ucapnya. _Dan ah, sebenarnya aku lebih nyaman bila disebut dengan namaku saja._

"Tentu saja kau akan bertemu mereka," ucap Chelsea yakin. Lalu, ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah! Aku harus menghubungi Natalie untuk meminta instruksi sekaligus peta koordinat yang menunjukkan lokasi mereka sekarang."

Gadis itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang Will identifikasi sebagai alat komunikasi dari dalam saku jaketnya. Bentuknya seperti _pager_ ; bedanya, alat itu ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dan punya layar yang memadai untuk fitur _video call_.

Selagi Chelsea memencet-mencet tombol alat komunikasinya, Will mengambil kesempatan untuk mengamati penampilan _pangeran penyelamat_ nya itu. Gadis itu tingginya sekitar 160 cm, cukup pendek bagi seorang lelaki berpostur tinggi seperti Will; nyatanya, kepala gadis itu bahkan tak mencapai bahu Will. Namun, setelah permainan singkat mereka dengan para makhluk serupa zombie tadi, meremehkan kapabilitas fisik sang gadis adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukan Will. Sekilas, tubuhnya memang mungil seperti anak sekolahan, tetapi Will yakin bila ada otot dan kekuatan yang terbentuk dari latihan panjang di sana.

Masalah pakaian, setelan yang dikenakan gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengingatkan Will pada seragam tentara ataupun agen pada umumnya. Jaket merah kebesaran, seperti yang banyak dijual di toko-toko, serasi dengan kain merah yang menutup pucuk kepalanya. Di balik jaket yang ritsletingnya tidak dinaikkan, ada rompi pas badan yang berfungsi sebagai pelindung sekaligus tempat menyimpan amunisi. Berkebalikan dengan bagian atas tubuhnya yang penuh oleh kotak-kotak peluru dan beberapa peralatan, bagian bawahnya lebih lega; celana jins pendek dan sepatu _boots_ bersol tebal. Sepintas … Chelsea lebih terlihat seperti remaja _hipster_ daripada anggota badan pertahanan negara.

" _Chelsea, bagaimana keadaan di sana? Tadi aku mencoba menghubungimu, tetapi kau tak menyahut. Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?"_

Mendengar suara tersebut, Will spontan mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar alat komunikasi di genggaman Chelsea. Layar yang berukuran tak lebih dari lima inchi itu menampilkan sesosok perempuan berambut merah jambu pendek; dari seragam dan keberadaan mikrofon kecil di depan mulutnya, Will menyimpulkan bila perempuan itu adalah operator yang menyokong misi penyelamatan dirinya.

Chelsea menyahut, "Tadi ada sedikit masalah kecil, tetapi tentu bisa kuatasi. Aku baik-baik saja tanpa satu pun goresan, jadi tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, hehe."

" _Sebenarnya, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan anak presiden yang berada di sampingmu,"_ tandas sang operator dengan ekspresi datar. _"Bila kau terluka sekarang, keberhasilan misi kita bakal terancam."_

Chelsea tampak tertohok. "Ja-jahaaat! Kau sama sekali tak merisaukanku, Natalieee?" rengeknya.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Chelsea, Natalie menginstruksi, _"Jelaskan keadaan di sana."_

Menanggalkan raut terlukanya yang kekanakan, air muka Chelsea menjadi lebih serius. "Sekarang, kami berada sekitar seratus meter dari gereja tua tempat Will disekap. Kami tak mungkin mendekati area itu lagi, kecuali bila ingin berakhir sebagai manusia giling." Sepasang mata biru Chelsea beredar ke sekeliling sebelum kembali ke layar. "Sampai saat ini, belum terdeteksi keberadaan musuh lain di sekitar kami. Ah, mungkin kami bisa berpiknik santai di sini, sambil menunggu Vaughn dan Julia datang? Dua agen bersenjata punya kesempatan selamat yang lebih tinggi daripada seorang agen _yang bakal dijadikan manusia giling oleh bos apabila si anak presiden sampai diculik lagi_."

Will tersenyum kikuk ketika Chelsea meliriknya sebentar.

" _Sayang sekali, ide berpiknik santaimu tak bisa dilaksanakan sekarang,"_ ucap Natalie dari seberang sana. _"Untuk lebih jelasnya, biar kutunjukkan peta koordinat yang menunjukkan lokasi kalian bertiga sekarang."_

Sekejap kemudian, gambar di layar berubah menjadi lingkaran-lingkaran hijau yang polanya menyerupai papan _dart_ serta kombinasi angka dan huruf yang tak Will pahami cara membacanya. Ada tiga titik merah yang berkedip-kedip; satu di lingkaran tengah, dan duanya lagi berada agak jauh dari titik pusat. Dua titik yang disinyalir sebagai penunjuk lokasi dua rekan Chelsea itu letaknya nyaris bertumpang-tindih, dan sama sekali tak menunjukkan pergerakan.

Kening Chelsea langsung berkerut-kerut. "Tunggu, bila dibandingkan dengan peta yang terakhir, mereka berdua tampaknya tak berpindah posisi, padahal sebelum ini mereka terus bergerak agar kami bisa bertemu denganku lagi." Nadanya bercampur antara bingung dan gusar. "Kenapa? Apakah mereka terluka?"

" _Seandainya aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, Chelsea."_ Natalie mendesah. _"Masalahnya, sedari tadi aku berusaha menghubungi mereka, tetapi tak kunjung ada jawaban. Aneh sekali, padahal radarnya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Kita kesampingkan asumsi bila mereka tengah bertarung, sebab mana ada orang yang bertarung tanpa bergerak satu mili pun. Jadi … kemungkinan besar, mereka berdua tengah berada dalam kondisi yang membuat mereka tak bisa bergerak lagi."_

Penuturan sang operator sukses membuat sepasang pupil Chelsea melebar, memijarkan keterkejutan yang teramat sangat. "… Hei, jangan bilang kalau mereka sudah … ?"

" _Aku tidak bilang bila mereka telah gugur,"_ Natalie buru-buru mencegah penjalaran emosi sang agen berambut cokelat. _"Ada kemungkinan bila mereka tengah disekap."_

Lidah Chelsea masih kelu, belum keluar dari status terguncang. "Bagaimana … kau bisa berpikir demikian?"

Dalam hati, Will membenarkan pertanyaan Chelsea, sebab mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kakimu adalah hal yang bahkan terlalu lembut untuk dilakukan oleh manusia-manusia kelewat _ramah_ yang sempat menyapa mereka tadi.

Natalie menerangkan, _"Enam puluh lima menit yang lalu, mereka mengabari bila mereka sempat bertemu dengan seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai polisi dari Spanyol atau semacamnya. Pria itu disekap di dalam lemari, dan mereka berdualah yang membebaskannya. Menurut kesakian pria itu, makhluk-makhluk yang kalian hadapi, meski punya kecenderungan untuk langsung membunuh, juga punya kebiasaan menculik orang-orang yang memasuki wilayah mereka … untuk diikutsertakan dalam semacam ritual aneh."_

"Ritual macam apa?" desak Chelsea tak sabaran.

" _Belum ada informasi lengkap tentang itu,"_ ujar Natalie, _"yang pasti, ritualnya pasti aneh dan menyimpang bila melihat kelompok yang tengah kita hadapi ini."_ Jeda sejenak. _"Jadi, rencananya begini, kau dan si anak presiden—halo? Chelsea? Kau mendengarku?"_

Fokus Chelsea menghilang entah ke mana, dan baru kembali lagi setelah Natalie menyentaknya. _"Dengarkan aku, gadis berotak peluru! Misi akan gagal bila kau melamun seperti orang dungu!"_

Chelsea tersentak dan meringis bersalah. "Eh, maaf, maaf. Tolong jelaskan rencananya sekarang."

" _Gampang saja. Yang perlu kaulakukan hanyalah menunggu sampai helikopter penjemput datang,"_ nada bicaranya ditekankan, _"dan memastikan agar sang tuan muda tidak tergores sedikit pun selama proses menunggu tersebut. Carilah tempat yang memungkinkan helikopter mendarat—ah, menjulurkan tangga saja sudah cukup."_

"Ada banyak atap rumah yang cukup luas di sini," ucap Chelsea.

" _Bagus. Berhubung keselamatan si anak presiden adalah inti dalam misi ini, maka pastikan dia memasuki helikopter dengan selamat. Di dalam sana, ada Tim Ivan yang akan mengantarkannya sampai tepat ke depan hidung ayahnya. Lalu, ada Tim Kana yang akan turun dan menemanimu dalam misi tambahan, yakni membantu Vaughn dan Julia yang kemungkinan besar tengah berada dalam keadaan sulit. Paham?"_

Chelsea mengangguk mantap. " _Aye, aye, Sir_!"

" _Siapa kau yang panggil 'Sir', hah?"_ Natalie memutar bola mata sinis _. "Oh ya, satu lagi. Dengarkan baik-baik …."_ Raut Natalie yang pada dasarnya memang serius, bertambah serius lagi. Tanpa sadar, Chelsea meneguk ludah sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar. Tiba-tiba, seringai horor terlukis di wajah sang operator. _"Kalau sampai si tuan tampan di sebelahmu itu kenapa-kenapa, bukan cuma akan digiling—kau akan dicincang dan dijadikan sate oleh bos. Jadi, berjuanglah."_

Dan, hubungan komunikasi pun diputus dari seberang. Chelsea mencibir, "Apa-apaan sih, dasar rambut gulali. Tapi memang benar sih, peringatannya."

Angin bertiup perlahan, tak kencang, tetapi cukup untuk membuat Will bergidik kedinginan.

"Bajumu sih, begitu." Chelsea memindai penampilan si pemuda pirang dari atas sampai bawah, mencermati setelan putih mahalnya. "Ini sih, baju untuk ke pesta dansa."

Will ingin balik mengomentari. Padahal Chelsea sendiri memakai celana pendek dan jaket yang tak begitu tebal … tetapi ajaibnya tak terlihat kedinginan. Ah, resistensi tubuh gadis itu terhadap suhu udara tampaknya memang lebih bagus. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang agen terlatih.

"Aku memilih setelan ini demi memudahkan pergerakanku." Lagi-lagi Chelsea seolah bisa membaca pikiran Will. "Seragam resmi kami terlalu berat dan tebal, soalnya. Eh, sampai kapan kita mau berdiri begini? Ayo cari tempat menunggu."

.

.

.

Ragu-ragu, Will mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas lantai kayu yang usang dan berdebu. Di sebelahnya, Chelsea sudah terlebih dulu duduk bersilang kaki.

"Bersabarlah," ucap Chelsea sambil memeriksa rompi penyimpan pelurunya, "sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan sofa mahal dan tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ -mu."

"Tempat tidurku ukurannya normal," sahut Will. _Jangan sok tahu, dong._

Saat ini, mereka berdua berada di dalam sebuah rumah kecil yang kumuh, kayunya sudah lapuk, dindingnya pun dipenuhi lumut dan sarang laba-laba. Lebih luasnya, mereka tengah berada di sebuah area yang menyerupai kompleks penduduk—dengan rumah-rumah yang letaknya berdekat-dekatan, khas perkampungan. Will berani bertaruh bila keadaan di dalam rumah-rumah lain pasti dengan tempat menongkrongnya sekarang ini. Penduduk-penduduknya yang aneh dan berbahaya, lingkungannya yang terbengkalai; tak diragukan lagi, ada sesuatu yang … amat tidak beres di tempat ini.

"Hmmm, bosan juga ya, kalau menunggu saja," ujar Chelsea sambil meregangkan pinggang dan bahunya. "Mengobrol, yuk. Jarang-jarang aku bisa bertatap muka dengan orang elite sepertimu secara eksklusif."

 _Sayangnya, ini bukan café, Nona_. "Aku mengharagai keinginanmu itu. Nanti, setelah kita keluar dari tempat aneh ini, dengan senang hati aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk mengobrol denganmu di restoran langgananku—ah, soal tempat, kau bebas memilihnya," ucap Will bersungguh-sungguh. "Untuk sekarang, aku ingin mendengar penjelasan tentang situasi macam apa yang tengah menjebak kita, di mana kita berada, _segalanya_."

"Keingintahuan yang sangat wajar." Chelsea tersenyum simpul. "Sebelum menyampaikan bagianku, aku ingin mendengar bagianmu dulu."

Will menghela napas, lalu mulai bercerita, "Pada hari sabtu yang cerah, selepas jam kuliah, aku berjalan menuju lapangan parkir tempat mobilku berada. Ketika aku melewati bagian belakang kampus yang sepi … tiba-tiba saja pandanganku memburam, dan yah … ketika terbangun, aku sudah berada di ruangan asing. Begitu saja. Tak ada tempat keluar kecuali pintu yang terkunci rapat. Aku terus menggedor-gedornya sambil berteriak, tetapi tak ada sahutan … padahal aku bisa mendengar bunyi derap kaki orang yang berlalu-lalang dan samar-samar obrolan. Aku sudah menyelisik seluruh benda di ruangan tersebut, tapi tak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membantuku melarikan diri. Aku kehabisan ide dan frustrasi, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk pasrah saja … baru setelahnya, kau muncul." _Mendobrak pintu, memperkenalkan diri secara singkat, lalu menarikku keluar. Kau tak tahu betapa leganya hatiku karena kedatanganmu._

"Mmmm, si penculik pasti menggunakan semacam obat bius saat menangkapmu," Chelsea menyimpulkan. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan air dan makanan? Kau menghilang bukan cuma selama sehari-dua hari, lho."

"Tiap aku terbangun—entah dari tidur atau pingsan—selalu tersedia sebotol air dan sepiring omelet di dekatku. Airnya bersih dan omeletnya lumayan. Sangat layak, malah. Jadi, aku agak kaget juga saat melihat keadaan di luar yang … seperti ini." Will mengerling dinding kayu di dekat mereka, banyak kotoran dan bercak-bercak mencurigakan menempel di sana.

 _Artinya,_ mereka _harus menjaga nyawa anak pemegang posisi paling tinggi di negara ini agar tujuan mereka bisa tercapai_ , batin Chelsea. _Sebenarnya, apa tujuan mereka? Apa kaitannya dengan Will? Pertanyaan paling mendasar yang belum kami temukan jawabannya, sebenarnya_ mereka _itu kelompok apa?_

"Giliranmu," ujar Will. Tangannya memeluk lutut, kepalanya menoleh ke Chelsea.

"Oke. Jadi," Chelsea bercerita dengan gaya narator, "dua minggu lalu, presiden negara kita, alias _ayahmu_ , geger setelah menerima kabar bahwa kau menghilang secara mendadak. Agar tak menimbulkan kehebohan publik yang tak diperlukan, langkah pertama yang diambil ayahmu adalah menghubungi tim investigasi rahasia yang berada di bawah komando badan pertahanan negara. Singkat cerita, tim investigasi berhasil mengorek informasi bahwa kau telah diculik oleh sekelompok penganut ajaran misterius yang berdomisili di sebuah kota tua tak terpakai di pinggiran Eropa. Melakukan penyergapan dengan membawa sepeleton pasukan adalah ide buruk, sehingga diputuskanlah bahwa taktik menyusup adalah yang paling tepat.

"Tiga agen yang terpilih untuk melakukan infiltrasi, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah aku, Vaughn, dan Julia—tim kelas S yang kredibilitasnya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Dan ah, Natalie juga termasuk dalam tim kami; meski tidak terjun ke lapangan secara langsung, instruksinya amatlah vital bagi kami. Mengerti?" Chelsea tersenyum, lagi-lagi terlihat bangga.

"Ya, mengerti …." Will menggaruk kepala. "Lalu, kelompok misterius apakah yang menculikku ini?"

"Duh, mereka tak akan disebut sebagai kelompok misterius seandainya kami bisa mengorek informasi tentang mereka dengan mudah," Chelsea mendengus.

Menyadari bila tak ada lagi informasi yang bisa memuaskan rasa penasarannya, sang Regison muda mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan. "Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kita berada di Eropa, ya …," gumamnya.

"Yup! Hebat sekali, kan? Kau bahkan tak perlu paspor dan visa untuk berlibur di luar negeri selama dua minggu, ahahaha!" Chelsea tergelak pada leluconnya sendiri. Mendapati sang lawan bicara tak bereaksi apa-apa, gadis itu tertunduk suram. "Oke, maaf. Sepertinya Natalie memang benar soal selera humorku yang lebih parah dari kakek-kakek jompo."

Baru saja disebut namanya, alat komunikasi di saku Chelsea berbunyi. Panggilan dari Natalie. "Oh, hai, Natalie! Helikopternya sampai berapa menit lagi?"

"… _Entahlah."_

Alis Chelsea berkerut. Raut resah Natalie membuatnya langsung tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres. "Ada apa?" tanyanya serius.

" _Helikopter yang diperintahkan untuk menjemputmu …."_ Natalie menggigit bibirnya gusar. _"… Ditembak. Ketika memasuki radius dua kilometer dari tempatmu berada, tiba-tiba sebuah peluru berjenis_ armor piercing bullet _meluncur ke helikopter kita. Jadi, helikopternya meledak …."_ Natalie menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sepasang mata biru Chelsea membeliak. "Tunggu, jadi, bagaimana dengan Ivan, Kana, dan yang lainnya—"

" _Alat komunikasi mereka masih memancarkan sinyal yang tertangkap radar,"_ Natalie menjawab dengan cepat, _"sehingga posisi mereka masih mereka terlihat jelas di peta. Berhubung terlalu berisiko untuk mengirimkan helikopter kedua, maka kami tengah bergegas menyiapkan bala bantuan melalui daratan. Akan memakan banyak waktu, tentunya, sehingga langkah ang mezsti kralian lkuka_ bzzzt bzzzzt bzzzt bzzzzzzt _—"_

"Hei, Natalie? Natalie!" Chelsea mengguncang-guncang alat komunikasi itu dengan panik. Tak ada hasilnya. Sosok sang operator berambut merah jambu mengabur, membias jadi piksel kabur, diikuti tulisan "NO SIGNAL IS FOUND _"_ yang mengambil alih layar. Sang agen berambut cokelat tampak siap membanting alat komunikasi itu ke lantai kapan saja. "Sial! Sekarang apa yang mesti kita lakukan!?"

Dengan emosi yang dalam sekejap telah mencapai ubun-ubun, gadis itu menjadikan dinding kayu kumal di dekatnya sebagai target pelampiasan amarah. Melalui giginya yang gemeletak, Chelsea menggeram, "Sialan, para keparat itu. Setelah yang apa yang dia lakukan pada seorang pemuda yang tak bersalah … lalu pada agen-agen kami … aku tak akan pergi sebelum mencabik-cabik isi perut mereka!"

Lalu, satu pukulan lagi, kali ini membuat rumah kecil itu bergetar. Melihat keadaan dinding yang memang sudah bobrok dan intensitas tenaga yang digunakan sang gadis … Will yakin bila beberapa tinju lagi sudah cukup merobohkan rumah tua tersebut. Will membuat catatan batin, jangan pernah sekali-sekali mencari masalah dengan si mungil di hadapannya bila masih sayang dengan keutuhan tulang-tulangmu.

Will menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Sekujur badannya lemas. Matanya ia pejamkan rapat-rapat. _Padahal kupikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja_. Jelas, bukan cuma Chelsea yang terguncang dengan kabar jatuhnya helikopter serta terputusnya jaringan komunikasi secara tiba-tiba. Harapan mereka— _harapan Chelsea untuk menuntaskan misinya dengan gemilang, dan harapan Will untuk kembali ke kehidupan normalnya_ —seolah lenyap begitu saja, diserap oleh layar alat komunikasi yang kini hitam tak bergambar.

 _Apakah riwayatku akan berakhir di tempat aneh ini?_ Will bertanya pada kegelapan yang dilihatnya dalam keadaan menutup mata. Yang menjawabnya, begitu ia membuka mata, adalah interior jelek rumah tua tempat mereka— _seharusnya_ —menunggu sekarang. … _Tidak. Masih belum_. Entah suara dari mana itu. Keyakinan itu terbit begitu saja ketika Will menoleh, menatap tampak samping wajah Chelsea yang kini ikut bersandar di sebelahnya. Gadis itu menunduk, mukanya tertutupi oleh helai-helai cokelat yang berjatuhan di sisi wajahnya. _Masih ada harapan._ Keyakinan itu makin berkobar dalam hati Will.

Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa berat, akhirnya Chelsea mendongak—

—dan, untuk pertama kalinya setelah perjumpaan pertama mereka di gereja tua tadi, mata mereka benar-benar bertemu dalam satu garis lurus. Sepasang mata biru besar milik Chelsea, yang tampak berkilat-kilat oleh campuran berbagai emosi, bertemu dengan dua keping safir milik Will.

Intuisi Will mengatakan bila _pasti, pasti masih ada jalan untuk keluar dari segala kekacauan ini._

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

.

.

.

 **pojok tara**

…..eh. ehm. anu. itu. oke, saya agak salah tingkah karena di sepanjang perjalanan saya di fandom harvesmun, ini pertama kalinya saya menulis kata 'TBC' di akhir cerita. omaigad. i feel kinda guilty because heck just have a look at my old ((abandoned)) multichaps in ma old fandoms.

pas awal nulis ini, niatnya mau bikin oneshoot ngegantung aja kayak fanfic kemaren, biar bebas dari jerat hutang "OTL. tapi kok … rasanya ashdhjdgl banget kalo diakhirin begini doang. jadi ya … lihatlah ke depannya. apakah author satu ini bisa bertanggung jawab dengan kata 'TBC' yang ditulisnya atau tidak, biarkan alam yang menjawab. #dikepret

btw, anyone, adakah yang main Resident Evil 4? (coret)ayogosipinLeonbareng(coret). ehm, pasti taulah disini siapa yang berperan sebagai Leon dan Ashley. siapa yang jadi si mas kekar jago nembak (nembak beneran) dan siapa yang jadi damsel-in-distress wkwkwk. (silakan ketawain)

well, terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca! tara pamit undur diri~ ^q^


End file.
